


Home For The Holidays

by Marvel_fanatic



Series: Devil In The Details [2]
Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, AshLex, Ashley's still in the band, Christmas Fluff, Devil in the Details tie in, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of sad shit, Obligatory Christmas oneshot, Yes I'm counting reality as canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21952816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_fanatic/pseuds/Marvel_fanatic
Summary: After a long international tour leg Ashley is finally back home and ready to celebrate Christmas with the man he loves.A Devil In The Details Story
Relationships: Ashley Purdy/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Devil In The Details [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580539
Kudos: 3





	Home For The Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all!
> 
> Happy holidays to everyone, hope you're doing well.
> 
> University has been an absolute bitch and a blast at the same time. I know I haven't updated in forever but I am working on updates (hoping to have a Studs and Crowns update out before the new year). I also have many other fics planned for when I start finishing off the ones that are currently in progress.
> 
> That's all, enjoy reading!

Christmas was in the air as the clocks inched closer to midnight on the eve of December 24th and as usual, Ashley and Alex did not have anything ready. Ashley was trying to unstable the mess of lights as Alex carefully unpacked all of their ornaments and laid them out on the kitchen table.

Ashley has just gotten home from tour the night before and was, as expected, completely exhausted. He and Alex had spent a majority of the day unpacking his things and making sure all his clothes were washed or else they would start to cause the whole condo to smell.

“You doing okay there babe?” Alex couldn’t help but laugh a little as he watched his fiancé getting increasingly frustrated as the ball of lights seemed to be getting more tangled as he was trying to loosen them.

“I’ll be fine, just don’t break any of those while laughing at me.” Ashley shot back, he couldn’t help the smile on his face though, it was only his and Alex’s second Christmas together. Last year’s was not one to be remember due to the death of his grandfather but this years and the ones ahead would hopefully amazing, especially when he’d be able to call Alex his husband next year.

“I won’t Ash, you know I’m careful.” Alex smiled as he watched Ashley, he was sat right in front of their fake 8 foot Christmas tree, that was brand new since they had moved into the condo before Ashley left for tour. The higher ceilings gave them room for a more impressive tree for the holidays.

Ashley just hummed in response as he continued to work on the lights as Alex kept watching him, sometimes sneaking a few pictures of him because he couldn’t resist with Ashley looking adorable with his hair pulled back in a bun and only wearing red plaid pyjama pants.

The couple continued their meticulous tasks for the net half hour before Ashley finally managed to untangle the lights and started stringing the tree and Alex was stacking up the ornament boxes to take down to the building storage in the morning.

“I still don’t know why you insist on putting lights on the tree when it came pre-lit.” Alex commented as he watched Ashley methodically string the lights through the fake pine needles.

“Because it only came with white lights and we need colour in our lives babe, I thought you’d be all for making this tree as rainbow as possible.” Ashley countered as he slowly climbed the ladder to reach the top of the tree.

“Normally I would babe, but it’s already ten-thirty and you still need to wrap gifts. Plus you’re still jet lagged.” Alex countered, he had already finished wrapping Ashley’s gifts much earlier since he was wrapping them as he bought them or the arrived in the mail but Ashley had a whole pile of packages and shopping bags that he still needed to wrap.

“I wrapped all of your gifts when you were out getting lunch today babe.” Ashley told him as he finished stringing the tree and grabbed the star climbing back up to place it on the tree.

“Funny, because I can see one gift of mine that isn’t wrapped.” Alex smiled as he watched Ashley climb back down looking confused and slightly panicked at the thought that he could’ve forgotten something.

“Alex, I’m pretty sure I got everything, what are you referring to?” He questioned trying to think back to everything he got for Alex.

“You babe, you’re the greatest gift I could have this Christmas.” Alex smirked as he pulled Ashley close kissing him deeply, humming softly as he ran his hands over Ashley’s bare chest.

Ashley’s arms instinctively wrapped around Alex pulling him close as he deepened the kiss holding the man he loved most in the world tight in his arms, never wanting to let go and leave this moment.

The couple continued their impromptu make-out session for a solid few minutes before Alex gave in to his need for oxygen and pulled away taking in a deep breath as he stayed in Ashley’s arms leaning into him smiling softly not wanting to move.

“I defiantly missed that when I was on tour.” Ashley smiled as he gently ran his fingers through Alex’s hair, kissing his hairline.

“I missed it too baby.” Alex hummed happily as he stayed in Ashley’s arms. Ashley had been on a long 8 month overseas tour leg through Europe and Asia promoting Black Veil’s latest album that he wasn’t apart of due to the last incident that happened to him when he joined the tour crew for an overseas leg, something he never wanted to repeat again, and neither did Ashley or the rest of the band.

“I think we should get to decorating before Christmas actually comes.” Ashley said as he let go of Alex, walking over to the table of ornaments grabbing two that he got from his grandparents and hanging them in the centre of the tree.

Alex watched Ashley closely, he knew the death of his parental figures still affected him, as it would anyone, thankfully Ashley had the supports he needed to make it through that wave of grief and come out stronger with a clearer view of life.

“They’re proud of you Ashley, of all you’ve accomplished and of what you will in the future.” Alex smiled softly when he say Ashley’s lips twitch up despite the few tears that leaked down his face, Alex knew this Christmas would be hard for him at times due to what happened the year previous.

“I know Alex, they always told me that when I visited home.” Ashley sniffled as he wiped his face slowly climbing down as he looked up at the ornaments. Alex walked up and wrapped his arms around Ashley’s waist resting his chin on Ashley’s shoulder, kissing his cheek softly letting Ashley know that he was there for them.

“Come on let’s keep going, our bed is calling me.” Ashley smiled softly squeezing Alex’s hands as the couple worked on getting their tree decorated for the morning. Within forty minutes they managed to get the tree decorated and were arranging the gifts under the tree so they wouldn’t have to do it in the morning.

“Well, that wasn’t so bad.” Alex smiled as he crawled into bed next to Ashley who was already curled up in the blankets, looking as adorable as ever.

“No it wasn’t.” Ashley yawned as he wrapped his arms around Alex pulling him close, not wanting to be apart from him after being away for so long. Alex cuddled close into Ashley smiling when he saw Ashley’s alarm clock on his bedside table.

“Hey babe, it’s midnight Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas babe, now go to sleep.” Ashley mumbled tiredly as he slowly drifted off his hold on Alex loosening slightly as his body relaxed.

Alex smiled as he slowly drifted off to sleep in Ashley’s arms, forever grateful that no matter how far away Ashley would travel for tour, he would always be home for the holidays.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this last few months have certainly been eventful for Black Veil, I have to admit for me it's hard to remain a fan at this point, Ashley was my favourite member and personally I dislike Andy and Jake. However, I am taking time to adjust to the change and am heavily supporting Ashley's career as a solo artist.
> 
> Nowhere is fucking amazing and if you haven't heard it yet I strongly suggest checking it out.
> 
> That's all for now, look out for new updates in the following weeks and Stream Nowhere!


End file.
